This invention relates to knock-down security containers, and more particularly to such a container and connectors by which the walls of the container are secured and retained.
There exists a need for low-cost storage and shipping bins and containers which are reasonably secure against tampering, such as for the storage and transport of high value merchandise or hazardous materials, and for personal long-term storage of possessions. A need exists for reliable hardware by which knocked-down containers may be easily and swiftly erected, filled and thereafter securely closed. Once so closed, it is desirable that such containers be readily openable only by authorized persons, so that any attempt at tampering can be recognizable. It is also desirable that the container components be easy to make at modest cost, and that the containers employing such components be easy to erect from common box or container materials, such as plywood or the like, without the necessity of making or using elaborate jigs or fixtures.
High security containers or containers made of rigid components which may be assembled at the site, often lack versatility in that the components will make up only a single container or a container of a single size. A need exists for a container or bin system of fasteners and connectors by which a plurality of containers of differing heights or widths can be made up from a single set of components.
Also, there is believed to be a need for personal storage containers which may be left for long term storage in a warehouse, which will occupy a minimum of space, which are adapted for modular storage concepts, and which afford a high degree of security to the user. Military arsonals requre easy-to-erect strong and secure containers for artillery shells. Shippers of valuable merchandise also require secure containers which are shippable in a knock-down state until filling.
It is further desirable in many instances to provide a shipping container which may be loaded from a side or an end and thereafter closed by insertion of the side or end panel and retained by security corner clips. It is often further desirable to provide a container, such as a knock-down container, in which either the side or end walls are wider or of heavier construction than the mating walls, and a corner security clip arrangement for securing such walls in assembled condition.
It is further desirable to provide a security container which is particularly adapted for modular construction, and in which individual modules may be stacked one on the other, and moved by a conventional forklift. Further, it is desirable to provide low cost security containers in which attempts at access to the contents will be readily apparent from observing the condition of the container or the seals, and in which the margins, such as the horizontal and vertical edges, are protected against intrusion.
There is a further need to provide a shipping bin or container which eliminates the need for the conventional wooden pallet or wooden pallet bin. The use of wooden pallets is on the decline, particularly in industries, such as the automotive industry, where the trend has been away from the pallet and toward the use of dedicated shipping containers. The wooden pallet does not offer an opportunity for an integrated design of an interlocking shipping unit and has resulted in much waste and lost due to the chances of poorly loaded pallets or mismatched arrangements of boxes stacked on pallets. Further, the wooden pallet has offered no ability to securely lock the load on the pallet or prevent shifting of the load with resulting pallet damage. Further, wooden pallets have the problems of nails popping out and boards splintering, and palletized shipping does not offer guards against vandalism or pilfering. The conventional wooden pallet bin, that is a bin or container having an integral bottom pallet, also lacks versatility in that the wooden stringers restrict multiple entry for fork lift manipulation, the corners and edges are generally unprotected from damage, and conventional fasteners are commonly used which are often inadequate.